What’safter
by It is always you
Summary: A happy ending for the Starks. If you have A4 PTSD, read it! Spoiler for Avengers Endgame. Complete. Please review, it’s my first story and I want to know what you think of it. Thanks!


**AN: this is set after Avengers Endgame. It's a happy ending for the Starks, but as I am me, I mixed some humor into it. Gerald is their alpaca in the deleted scene of A4, if you haven't watched it, go now! It's amazing. I didn't plan on this story and I don't have a beta, so the mistakes are all mine. ****The italics are characters' thoughts.****Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I'd love to keep an alpaca.**

"I want my arc reactor back."

"No, you can't."

"But why? Come on, Peppeerr… you gave it to me and it saved my life, you know how much it means to me."

"Well, it's in the lake now, so suit yourself."

"Why's it in the lake in the first place!"

"Your weird leader Nick Fu…"

"He's not my leader."

"Wanted me to think of a way to bid farewell to your hero life."

"So?"

"So I threw your arc reactor into the lake in front of all your teammates and we can live a normal life from now on."

"…You should've asked me first."

"How was I supposed to ask you, you were in a coma!"

"That left me speechless."

"Thanks goodness. Happy will bring Morgan back in twenty minutes."

"Morguna is here too?"

They were in the finest hospital in Wakanda. Shuri gathered a bunch of the world's brightest doctors to save him. Though he woke up from the coma two months later , he's perfectly fine with a broken arm. Thankfully, the scar on his face was nearly recovered, he certainly didn't want to spend his life with a broken face.

But most importantly, he's alive and he got to watch his little girl grow up, he got to grow old with Pepper as husband and wife. Of course he got to return home and feed Gerald the alpaca his favorite gojis.

"Yeah, apparently she doesn't want to leave her daddy's side."

"Where is she now?"

"She's hungry and Happy took her to make a cheese burger."

"She stayed here for two months?"

"Yes, I think she had a lot of fun while waiting for you to wake up."

"Did she now? I thought my own daughter would be worried about me."

"At first she was really scared of never eating juice pops with you again, but Shuri managed to reassure her that you'll wake up at last and she can play with her daddy, so she calmed down. She built some kind of rocket and it flew surprisingly well. Somehow she managed to make a deal with the science team here and they allow her to use their lab. She's working on a toy car she can drive now."

"She's no doubly our daughter. And say thanks to Shuri for me."

"Definitely." Pepper smiled warmly at him. She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. As they parted, she sat back down on the chair next to the hospital bed and held on to his hand tightly.They gazed at each other lovingly, happiness filled their hearts.

"Mommy I bring you lunch!"

Suddenly a joyful little voice broke them from their peaceful silence. Little Morgan Stark came running into the room, a panting Happy following closely behind.

"Boss, Miss Stark is a little excited over her handmade burger, I tried to keep up but she runs so fast."

"It's okay, Happy." Pepper smiled at the tired bodyguard and babysitter, "come drink some water."

As Happy sat down on the couch opposite the bed, Morgan started to pick the burgers out of the bag.

" Mommy I made two cheese burgers for me and daddy, one chicken for you. Uncle Happy has already eaten his beef one." Morgan held up her handy work proudly.

"Dear, I told you daddy cannot eat for now, but we'll keep it for him, okay?"

Tony watched them through half-lidded eyes. He felt himself tearing up. His Morguna always think about him even when he's in a coma. _Maybe I can make her a toy suit for this._

_"_Actually I think I might be able to take a bite." Tony smiled warmly at his daughter.

"Daddy you're awake!" The little girl launched herself at her father and wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging on for dear life.

"Slow down honey, be gentle with your dad, he's still healing." Pepper laughed as Tony sat up a little to hold Morgan properly.

"Boss, thanks for the water. If you need something I'll be outdoor."Happy walked out, giving the family some privacy.

Pepper smiled at him and mouthed a thank you before turning back to her husband and daughter.

"Hi Morguna, ya missed me?" He patted the girl gently on her back. She nodded her head furiously. "I heard mommy say you had a good time in Wakanda?" She beamed at him and laid her head on his shoulder: "Shuri showed me around here, I built a rocket and I'm building a car now, you want to see them?" Tony chuckled.

"Sure, I'll check your inventions when I can leave here. Now can I have my cheese burger?"

Morgan handed her mum and dad their burgers and looked at them expectantly.

Pepper took a bite. Well, it's really good in deed. The five-year-old's cooking skill was really impressive.

She glanced at Tony. He was munching on his burger and his eyes were closed. _Probably because he hadn't eaten in months. _She thought amused.

Pepper put her burger down and kissed her daughter on her cheek: " You did a really good job, thanks, sweetheart."

"Yeah, you must have taken after your mother in cooking." Tony managed to say between bites.

Morgan beamed happily at her parents and dug into her own burger.

Tony and Pepper smiled at each other, the memories of a certain omelet and palladium on their minds.

They finished their meal and after a while, Morgan laid asleep on her father's chest.

Pepper lifted the girl and put her on the couch, covering her with a small wool blanket and snuck back to sit beside Tony.

Tony reached out his hand and linked their fingers. He lifted their linked hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles one by one, sending a warm shudder down her spine.

"Pep?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"You know what's on my mind?"

"Mmm…what?"

"I want my arc reactor back."

"Shut up."

"Yes dear."

**Fin~**

**Ha, writing this really helped me cure my PTSD of A4. It's the very first story that I've finished.Hope you like it!**


End file.
